Avatar: La Navidad de Aang
by masg
Summary: leve modificación 1º cap. Aang y su tropa pasan la navidad en un pueblo del reino tierra, la primera navidad del joven monje será interrumpida por la armada de fuego, los acontecimientos harán cambiar sus sentimientos Tong, Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

La Navidad de Aang 1º parte

Desde lejos podía vislumbrarse un pueblo adornado preciosamente por unas pequeñas llamas que alumbraban el entorno de unas lámparas multicolores, guirnaldas y adornos detallados de regalos y animales se encontraban en cada casa. Katara y Aang estaban maravillados, Sokka fastidiado y Toph molesta, a pesar de no poder ver sabía que tanto alboroto se debía a aquella fiesta.

"qué bien luce el pueblo y la gente parece estar muy feliz" - observó Aang.

"sí... nunca había estado en un pueblo del reino tierra para una navidad" - dijo Katara observando el pueblo también - "en la tribu agua no teníamos todos estos adornos"

"por favor, todo esto es ridículo" - se quejó Sokka molesto.

"disculpe ¿no es usted el avatar?" - dijo una voz acercándose al joven monje.

Aang volteó a mirar viendo a un anciano que parecía ser el jefe de aquel pueblo "sí" - afirmó este - "observábamos que bien luce el pueblo"

"me alegra que se sienta a gusto, esta navidad será muy especial ya que el avatar se encuentra aquí"

"¡no, ni lo piensen!" - replicó Sokka molesto - "no podemos perder tiempo en esto, debemos seguir con nuestro viaje"

"sólo será hasta mañana, Aang nunca ha tenido una fiesta de navidad y creo que sería la ocasión perfecta para su primera vez" - respondió Katara desafiando a su hermano.

"habrá un espléndido banquete" - dijo el jefe lo que hizo agrandar las orejas de Sokka.

"¿saben? creo que podríamos quedarnos, después de todos es por los niños"

"esto es una tontería" - se quejó molesta Toph.

"¿cuál es tu problema, Toph?" - le reprimió Katara - "como hija de una familia noble debiste haber pasado por muchas navidades y haber recibido todo cuanto querías, piensa un poco más en estos niños y en que sus deseos se vuelven realidad"

"¿deseos vueltos realidad? no me hagas reír" - dijo sarcástica y se alejó de ellos.

"¿pero qué le pasa a esa niña?" - preguntó Katara extrañada viéndola alejarse.

"bueno y dígame ¿cómo podemos ayudar?" - le preguntó Aang al jefe.

"nos falta pasar arriba unas guirnaldas, pero algunos estamos muy viejos como para subirnos a los techos"

"no se preocupe, de eso me encargaré yo" - aseguró Aang.

"yo me haré cargo de los niños" - dijo Katara.

"se los agradezco, pero nos falta lo más importante, ir a buscar un árbol"

"de eso se hará cargo el gran Sokka" - aseguró este en tono arrogante apuntándose a sí.

"qué bien" - dijo Aang entusiasmado - "estoy ansioso por el día de mañana, los monjes nunca celebrábamos la y será mi primera noche de navidad"

A lo lejos un enorme tanque de la armada de fuego viajaban la princesa Azula y sus amigas en busca de alguna pista del paradero del avatar, Ty Lee se encontraba contenta armando un pequeño árbol dentro de este "Ty Lee ¿qué haces?" le preguntó la princesa extrañada.

"pensé que sería divertido seguir con las tradiciones de esta fiesta" - respondió volteando a mirarla sonriendo.

"los de la nación de fuego no celebramos esta fecha, casi todo el planeta queda cubierto de nieve lo que debilita nuestros poderes"

"¿aún así piensas seguir en busca del avatar?" - preguntó su otra inexpresiva amiga.

"por supuesto, no echaré marcha atrás sólo por esto, además..." - sonrió maliciosa Azula - "con estos tanques avanzados de la armada de fuego el avatar no podrá escapar"

Mientras que Zuko y su tío se encontraban en una cueva de las montañas alrededor de una fogata ya que afuera no dejaba de nevar "¡noche de paz, noche de amor, tooooooooooodo duerme en reeeeeeeeeededor!" - cantaba la voz ronca del gordo tío.

"tío ¡¿puedes callarte?!" - replicó molesto Zuko - "¡ya suficiente tengo con este clima!"

"vamos, sobrino ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño?"

"esas son fiestecitas del reino de la tierra y la tribu agua, los de la nación de fuego no prestamos atención a este tipo de cosas"

"esta fiesta representa algo mucho más allá que lo que todos piensan, es un símbolo de unión y esperanza"

"¿esperanza?" - preguntó desviando su mirada - "esa es la última palabra que quisiera escuchar"

"quien sabe, en esta fecha pueden pasar muchas cosas, quizás alguna de ellas pueda devolverte lo que has perdido"

Zuko quedó pensativo y en aquel pueblo donde estaban el avatar y sus amigos, Katara se encontraba levantando con sus poderes muñecos de nieve cosa que dejaba muy contentos a los niños que la aplaudían. Una aldeana se acercó a ella.

"te agradezco que te hagas cargo de los niños" - le dijo la aldeana.

"no hay problema" - respondió sonriendo - "en mi tribu había muchos niños y yo junto con mi abuela y mi hermano nos hacíamos cargo"

"todos los padres de estos niños tuvieron que ir a la guerra" - le dijo la aldeana suspirando angustiada - "no pierden la esperanza de que algún día vuelvan a verlos"

"¿por qué dice eso? suena como si sus padres no regresarán jamás"

"Katara, tú sabes el poder de la nación del fuego y lo crueles que pueden ser, lo viviste en carne propia cuando perdiste a tu madre"

Katara desvió un poco su mirada un tanto molesta y angustiada por dichas palabras "así es, pero... aún no he perdido la esperanza de que esta guerra termine y el mundo vuelva a estar en paz, por eso el avatar ha vuelto" respondió esto último levantando su cabeza.

Aang mientras tanto se movía pasando las guirnaldas por arriba, Toph al verlo y una vez que este descendió pisando tierra levantó un pequeño montículo de esta haciéndolo tropezarse y estrellarse con uno de los adornos quedando con estos pegados en la cara. Toph se retiró sonriendo maliciosa mientras que Aang volteó a mirarla molesto. Katara hacía unas esculturas de hielo que despertaron más emoción en los niños, mientras todos estos parecían divertirse observó a una pequeña niña que se encontraba sola y con su mirada triste se acercó a esta para averiguar "¿qué sucede, por qué no juegas con los demás niños?"

"Katara... ¿es verdad que lo que pides en esta fecha se te concede?"

"claro, la estrella fugaz pasa y tú pides tu deseo ¿qué pedirás¿un vestido nuevo para tu muñeca?"

"yo... yo quiero que mi padre regrese de la guerra" - dijo levantando su mirada hacia ella con una profunda angustia casi que se le salían las lágrimas.

"oh... mira... ah ¿cuál es tu nombre?" - se agachó compadecida tomándole su hombro.

"Milu"

"escucha Milu, mi padre en este momento también se encuentra batallando, no he perdido la esperanza de algún día volver a verlo, si tienes fe... todo lo podrás lograr"

Sokka por su parte llevaba un enorme pino a cuestas casi reventándosele los intestinos "¿por qué nadie me ayuda con esto?" preguntó casi sin poder respirar "sólo a mi se me ocurre ofrecerme, pero todo sea por un banquete" Los niños seguían jugando y Katara caminaba entre medio de ellos tratando de ubicar a la pequeña de antes "oigan ¿no han visto a Milu?" preguntó preocupada a estos.

"¿no estaba contigo?" - preguntó uno de los niños extrañado - "dijo que iría a las montañas porque le ayudarías a buscar a su padre"

"oh no..." - dijo mirando inquieta hacia las montañas donde se iniciaba una tormenta, luego volvió su mirada a los demás niños - "vayan a el pueblo, yo iré a buscar a Milu"

Aang saliendo del pueblo miraba a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a Katara pero se decepcionó al encontrar sólo a Toph quien estaba apoyada sobre un árbol con una ramilla en su boca.

"¿dónde está Katara?" - le preguntó.

"tal vez se fue a jugar con algún duende" - respondió sarcástica.

"Toph ¿qué ocurre contigo? estás más molesta de lo acostumbrado"

"no creo que puedas comprenderlo" - y se paró disponiéndose a retirarse.

"¡espera!" - le dijo Aang en un tono rudo - "nunca he tenido una festividad como esta y me encuentro muy emocionado, quiero llevarla a cabo ¡pero tú y tu mal humor lo están echando a perder!"

Toph volteó y le miró con una mirada un tanto abrumante, Aang retrocedió un poco asustado queriendo retractarse de lo que sea que haya podido molestar a la maestra tierra, pero esta se inquietó al sentir que algo se acercaba.

"¿qué ocurre?" - le preguntó el monje.

"algo se acerca" - contestó apartando la nieve y sintiendo la tierra.

Aang tomó su báculo y se elevó con este, tornó una mirada llena de preocupación al ver a aquellos tanques que estaban muy cerca de donde estaban ellos "tanques de la armada de fuego y son muchos" le informó preocupado a Toph una vez que descendió

"genial, al menos tendré un poco de emoción" - dijo sonriendo maliciosa apretando sus puños.

"¡¿qué estás diciendo?!" - preguntó alterado Aang - "¡debemos avisar a los demás!

Toph no le escuchó y se dirigió corriendo hacia los tanques "¡Toph, espera!" le gritaba el joven monje siguiendo a esta. Zuko al sentir los tanques venir salió de la cueva junto con su tío "Azula" dijo inquieto a sí mismo viendo los tanques acercarse.

"vaya" - dijo despreocupado Iroh con su mano en le frente divisando estos - "al parecer Azula también vino a celebrar la navidad"

Las bolas de fuego se dispararon y cayeron cerca de estos haciéndolos separarse. La tormenta se intensificaba más. Zuko obtuvo una quemadura en su brazo por cubrirse de un ataque miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a su querido tío, volvió molesto tratando de hallar los tanques y por consecuente a Azula. En la otra armada Toph se mantuvo a una cierta distancia de estos intentando mover la tierra bajo toda esa nieve "estúpida nieve" se quejaba levantando sus pies "toda la tierra está cubierta, casi no puedo sentir las vibraciones" Entonces dispararon unas bolas de fuego Aang se puso en frente y creando un remolino de aire aminoró los impactos pero estos dieron en el suelo lo que provocó que una pequeña abertura se abriera y cayeran por esta ambos. Katara se hallaba corriendo por aquella tormenta tratando de hallar a la pequeña Milu, gritaba su nombre pero no recibía ninguna respuesta mas que el sonido de la tormenta, Katara empezaba a preocuparse más sobre todo al notar una nube de humo y al divisar unos enormes tanques que se acercaban. La armada de fuego se dirigía al pueblo, los tanques eran demasiados como para que ella les detuviera sola. En unos pocos segundos el tanque principal empezó a disparar unas bolas de fuego dirigidas a ella, manipulando su poder de maestra agua logró detener el impacto de estas creando un muro de hielo en frente, pero los demás tanques empezaron a disparar también por lo que no le quedó más alternativa que huir, una de las bolas de fuego cayó cerca lo que la derribó y la hizo perder la conciencia. Una sombra se acercó hasta ella, era el príncipe Zuko quien al verla la contempló unos instantes y al ver los tanques acercarse la tomó y la puso en su hombro huyendo del lugar. En la quebrada Toph y Aang intentaban subir la cuesta pero no les resultaba ya que resbalaban con esta.

"esos muros están hechos de hielo" - le dijo Toph - "no podrás subir a menos que seas el hombre mosca"

Aang molesto sacó su silbato e intentó llamar a su fiel bisonte volador.

"olvídalo, no te escuchará jamás desde aquí" - le dijo Toph de brazos cruzados - "y aunque lo lograras jamás podría pasar por esta agrieta tan pequeña"

"¡todo esto es tu culpa!" - se dirigió furioso Aang.

"¡cuida lo que dices si quieres que siga enseñándote!" - le replicó molesta esta.

"¡¿qué es lo que estabas pensando?!" - le siguió recriminando - "¡¿cómo piensas en irte a atacar la armada de fuego tu sola?!

"¡no molestes, debimos haber actuado rápido, además si la tonta de tu amiga hubiera estado presente no hubiéramos tenido problemas!"

"¡¿cómo puedes echarla la culpa a Katara¡todo es culpa de que seas una amargada¡impulsiva¡egoísta¡testaruda!"

Toph conteniendo su rabia sólo volteó y se sentó molesta dándole la espalada al monje quien hizo lo mismo. En una cueva Katara recobró la conciencia, se incorporó precipitadamente al ver a Zuko.

"¡Zuko!" - exclamó alterada poniéndose de pie.

"¡Katara!" - exclamó Milu quien en el mismo lugar corrió a abrazarla emocionada.

"¡Milu!" - exclamó sorprendida - "¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

"ese muchacho me salvó de los ataques de la armada de fuego" - respondió sonriendo mirando a aquel muchacho de la quemadura.

"¿Zuko?" - preguntó sorprendida mirando a este que no les prestaba atención, sólo permanecía sentado con su rodilla en frente y su mano sobre esta mirando el suelo.

Katara le miraba extrañada, como era posible que aquel sujeto que los perseguía y parecía tan cruel había salvado a esa pequeña niña.

"él también te rescató y te trajo hasta aquí" - le dijo Milu sonriendo.

Esto desconcertó aún más a Katara, miró a Zuko y cambió su mirada un poco vuelta a desconfiada, de seguro tramaba algo ¿por qué habría de salvarla? él no ganaba nada, no se fiaría de él, ahora lo más importante era advertir a los demás acerca del ataque de Azula "vamos, Milu, debemos irnos" determinó tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose fuera de la cueva. Katara pasó por el lado de Zuko, le miró desconfiada y se disponía a salir pero al ver los tanques de humo cerca se detuvo vacilante "no te recomiendo salir, los tanques de Azula aún están fuera"

"¿y por qué habría de creerte?" - le respondió de mala manera - "además debemos irnos y avisar a los demás antes de que alguien resulte lastimado"

"lárgate si quieres" - le dijo frío Zuko - "pero afuera hay minas enterradas por todo el lugar si no tienes cuidado volarán en pedazos"

Katara y Milu se sorprendieron. Sokka por fin había deslizado el árbol hasta el centro del pueblo y levantando este, miró a los lados tratando de conseguir ayuda pero toda la demás gente estaba ocupada haciendo regalos "¡¿es que nadie piensa ayudarme?!" preguntó alterado, al ver la reacción nula de los demás tuvo que enderezar aquel pesado árbol él solo. Mientras que Aang y Toph se encontraban atrapados en aquella caída tratando de escapar. Toph por mucho que tocaba aquel muro de hielo no podía romperlo "es inútil" dijo molesta "¡por eso odio esta estúpida fiesta! mientras todos la disfrutan cantando canciones tontas alrededor de un gran árbol esperando que esa estúpida estrella...!"

"¿es por eso que estás molesta?" - le preguntó extrañado Aang - "¿por qué no has podido ver nunca esta celebración?"

"siempre es lo mismo" - se dejó caer fastidiada apoyada en el muro de hielo.

"a veces quisieras poder ver ¿no es cierto?"

"mi ceguera tiene sus ventajas, no puedo ver lo cruel de la guerra, pero tampoco puedo observar lo maravilloso que son estas fiestas, recuerdo a mis padres, me llenaban de regalos que nunca quise y todas esas noches se ponían muy emocionados viendo la estrella fugaz, si tuve algún deseo fue haberla visto por un momento" - contestó algo entristecida.

"a mí me pasa igual, bueno... esta es la primera navidad que tengo... quisiera que se llevara a cabo pero siempre algo se arruina... ser el avatar no es nada fácil"

Se produjo un momento de silencio hasta que Toph habló "lamento haber actuado de esa forma"

"ah... yo lamento haberte llamado egoísta y amargada" dijo sonriendo inquieto entonces advirtió una mirada que desprendía de ella una especie de ternura lo que lo dejó sorprendido y a la vez atraído "es... es mejor buscar la forma de salir de aquí" dijo retrocediendo un poco inquieto yendo por la quebrada.

Mientras tanto en aquella cueva Katara permanecía sentada junto a la fogata, Milu se encontraba junto a ella apegada a su pecho, la maestra agua levantó su vista hacia Zuko quien permanecía frente a ellas sentado de la misma forma anterior sin moverse de su sitio, si hubiese estado sola no hubiera dudado en salir a pesar de tener un campo minado afuera, pero teniendo a la pequeña Milu consigo no podía arriesgarse, así que lo mejor era esperar.

"Milu ¿por qué saliste del pueblo y le dijiste a los demás que iríamos a buscar a tu padre?"

"es que yo... quiero verlo" - respondió angustiada.

"lo sé, pero te dije que debías tener fe, nunca debes abandonar la esperanza, eso es lo que nos da fuerza para seguir adelante"

Zuko al escuchar esa palabras miró fijamente a Katara mientras Milu empezaba a quedarse dormida en su pecho "duerme tranquila, ya verás que mañana todo estará bien" y finalmente la pequeña se quedó dormida, Katara sonrió tiernamente hacia ella.

"mañana si deja de nevar será más seguro salir" - dijo Zuko finalmente sin apartar su vista del suelo.

"¿qué es lo que tramas?" - le preguntó la maestra agua mirándolo desconfiada - "¿por qué me ayudaste? no creas que por esto confío en ti"

"no tengo interés en que confíes en mí" - le respondió - "pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que Azula se me adelante"

Katara le observó extrañada vio que este tenía su brazo herido y se acercó junto a él.

"estás herido"

"no es nada" - respondió ocultando su herida.

"si lo es" - le dijo tomándole su brazo y sacando agua de su cantimplora curándole esta - "¿cómo pudieron hacerte eso si eres parte de la nación del fuego?

"ya no lo soy" - respondió melancólico - "fui exiliado y ahora soy un traidor buscado por mi propia gente, esos tanques nos estaban buscando a mi tío y a mí"

Katara le observó un poco compadecida por su situación, estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que volteó a mirarla "es mejor que duermas, mañana no será fácil salir de aquí" El clima afuera azotaba con más furia lo que les impediría salir en toda la noche. Por otra parte Toph y Aang se encontraban recostados durmiendo apoyados sobre los muros de hielo, Toph se encontraba al lado de Aang, esta tiritaba por una brisa leve que corrió, Aang al verla se le acercó y la abrazó consigo para darle calor en su pecho, se sonrojó al mirarla, tenía un rostro tan inocente y frágil que le era imposible dejar de contemplarla. A la mañana siguiente el pueblo ya se encontraba preciosamente adornado, Sokka dormía bajo el árbol exhausto ya habiendo terminado de armarlo, la voz del jefe del pueblo lo hizo despertar.

"has hecho un buen trabajo, hijo" - le dijo sonriendo.

"¿qué? ah... sí, por supuesto" - respondió simulando su cansancio ya que esperaba ansioso por lo que había trabajado tanto - "¡ya estoy listo para el gran banquete!"

"¿ahora dices?" - preguntó extrañado el jefe - "pero si el banquete no es hasta la noche"

"¡¿qué?!" - exclamó desilusionado.

"por cierto ¿dónde está el avatar y las dos muchachas?"

"¡¿eh?! creí que estaban con ustedes ¡me dejaron todo el trabajo a mí solo, tuve que cargar con este inmenso árbol y armarlo por mí mismo!" - se quejó enojado.

En ese momento se percataron de que unas llamaradas de humo se acercaban, toda la gente se asomó preocupada y entonces divisó los tanques que se acercaban.

"¡la nación del fuego!" - exclamó Sokka alterando a toda la demás gente.

"¡es increíble, no puedo creer que estén aquí¿en dónde está el avatar?" - preguntó preocupado el jefe.

"no se preocupen" - dijo decidido Sokka sacando su boomerang - "yo solo puedo con ellos" - pero su rostro vaciló al ver que eran cerca de unos 20 tanques que se acercaban - "bueno... quizá necesitemos buscar a Aang"

Fin de la 1ª parte

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, la pensé harto antes de atreverme a ponerlo, es tiempo de ser generosos así que dejen un review, please y disculpen si tiene faltas pero no alcancé a revisarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

La Navidad de Aang 2º parte

Los tanques habían penetrado en el pueblo arrasando con todos los adornos en su camino provocando total conmoción en sus habitantes. Una vez que estos se detuvieron a mitad del pueblo, del tanque principal salió Azula quien se dirigió en breves pasos hasta donde Sokka y el jefe del pueblo, estos se mantenían inquietos y alertas ante la imponente presencia de la princesa de fuego.

"¿dónde está el avatar?" - preguntó esta de forma fría.

"¡oye, mira lo que hiciste con los adornos que teníamos para esta noche!" - le recriminó molesto Sokka - "¡has arruinado mi trabajo y el de los demás!... sobre todo el mío"

Azula volteó a mirar a Sokka de forma amenazadora, este se inquietó y después de un breve momento de aquella mirada se le dirigió "tú eres el payaso, hermano de esa maestra agua que viajan junto al avatar"

"oye ¿a quién llamas payaso?" - replicó ofendido.

"no lo sabemos" - se apresuró a contestar el jefe - "el avatar no se encuentra aquí"

Azula miró amenazadora a este lo que le produjo profundo temor luego volvió la mirada hacia el árbol navideño el cual apuntó con su dedo produciendo un rayo lo que lo redujo a cenizas. Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal cruel acto mientras que los ojos de los niños se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¡¡oye!! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!" - le recriminó alterado Sokka - "¡había trabajado y decorado ese árbol durante todo el día de ayer para que tú vinieras a destruirlo!"

Azula no le prestó atención lo que lo hizo enfadar más, amenazó al jefe apuntando a este con su dedo, Sokka no lo toleró más y con su boomerang en mano se dirigió a atacarla pero esta se hizo a un lado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, este volteó recuperando la compostura y disponiéndose a atacar de nuevo pero entonces un golpe a su espalda lo derribó "ah... ¿qué... qué pasó?" preguntó confundido volteando a mirar a su agresor que se trataba de la dulce Ty Lee.

"hola guapo" - le sonrió esta - "tanto tiempo sin vernos, Azula ¿puedo quedármelo?"

"¡¡¿¿eh??!!"

"no entiendo porque quieres a un inútil como él" - le respondió extrañada - "pero no le tengo ningún interés así que haz lo que te plazca"

"¡qué bien!" - exclamó entusiasmada - "¡ya tengo mi regalo de navidad!"

"¡oigan, esperen! ¡yo no soy ningún regalo!" - reclamó molesto aún estando en el suelo.

Ty Lee le envolvió con cintas y guirnaldas, luego lo tomó llevándolo hasta el tanque ante los gritos de este. Azula volvió la mirada hacia el jefe y todos los demás habitantes "escuchen, mi único interés es capturar al avatar, si lo están ocultando lo lamentarán pero si no se presenta antes del atardecer su miserable pueblo volará en pedazos" Terminado de decir esto el jefe y todos los del pueblo se sobresaltaron, se encontraban en lo más desesperante de su situación y para peor remate en la víspera de navidad. Mientras que en la montaña ya había dejado de nevar, Zuko, Katara y Milu se encontraban fuera de la cueva observando a su alrededor dado que según las palabras del príncipe exiliado habían minas en el lugar.

"Katara... ¿es verdad lo de las minas?" - preguntó asustada la pequeña abrazada a esta.

Katara dudando un poco, cosa de no provocar más temor en la pequeña se disponía a darle una respuesta pero Zuko se le adelantó "no te preocupes, si andamos con cuidado no nos pasará nada, te lo prometo" Milu sonrió más tranquila hacia él. Katara se sorprendía cada vez más con sus actitudes, Zuko volvía a mostrarse de una forma que jamás pensó que lo vería.

"quédense atrás de mí" - volvió a decir y sacó sus dos espadas poniéndolas a frente suyo - "las minas se encuentran bajo tierra"

"si es así, puedo hacerme cargo" - dijo Katara decidida disponiéndose a realizar agua control.

"espera" - le dijo Zuko volteando a verla - "debes tener cuidado, al menor contacto y las minas se activarán"

"descuida" - sonrió Katara confiada - "soy toda una experta"

Zuko la miró fijamente mientras empezaba a mover la nieve tan cuidadosamente que incluso sintió algo de admiración, una vez que terminó de apartar la nieve de su camino Zuko siguió con el siguiente paso poniendo sus espadas a cm. de la tierra detectando si había una mina cerca. Mientras estos se desplazaban con cautela Toph y Aang seguían en aquella quebrada, Toph había despertado y había notado que se encontraba sobre un cuerpo, dándose por enterado que la única persona a su lado tenía que ser el monje, este al despertar y ver a Toph se inquietó y se apartó sonriendo nervioso hacia ella.

"¡¿qué creías que estabas haciendo?!" - le gritó alterada.

"calma... yo... estabas temblando y yo sólo me acerqué para que no tuvieras frío" - se excusó el monje asustado anteponiendo sus manos y retrocediendo un poco de ella.

"¡no necesito tus abrazos ni tus preocupaciones, no soy una niña mimada y puedo cuidarme por mí misma!"

"¿por qué estás tan molesta?" - se extrañó Aang - "si somos amigos"

"¡no soy tu amiga! ¡soy tu maestra!" - siguió gritando alterada.

"¡¿por qué te comportas así?!" - le reclamó el monje en su mismo tono - "¡hasta ayer me habías ofrecido disculpas y ahora seguimos en la misma situación!"

"¡¡no me levantes la voz!!" - gritó Toph.

"¡¡no te estoy levantando la voz!!" - gritó Aang.

Entonces se produjo un derrumbamiento cayendo nieve por la quebrada "¡tenemos que salir de aquí!" gritó Aang tomando la mano de Toph corriendo con esta en la quebrada mientras la nieve caía en esta llegándoles por atrás. Después de que la cascada de nieve cesó Aang se encontraba encogido abrazado junto a Toph, estos poco a poco se apartaron levemente mirándose el uno al otro. Se quedaron unos momentos hasta que ambos se apartaron del todo sintiéndose ambos muy inquietos.

"ah... yo..." - atinó a decir Aang después de salir de su trance - "¿te encuentras bien?"

"sí" - respondió después de una breve pausa.

Toph no parecía estar molesta como creía el monje, más bien avergonzada debido a que al estar junto a este se sentía mucho más cercana de una forma comprometedora.

"Toph... mira..." - empezó a decir el monje tratando de salir de aquel ambiente - "estar aquí ha hecho que estemos más irritables y que... de alguna forma nos sintamos extraños" - dijo esto último con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿te sientes extraño?" - preguntó extrañada Toph también con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"ah... yo, quiero decir..." - empezó otra vez a decir Aang sonrojándose más.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio hasta que Aang reaccionó percatándose de algo serio y miró alterado los muros de hielo "los muros están frágiles... la nación del fuego debe haber llegado al pueblo" Una pequeña figura había descendido hasta ellos, se trataba de la pequeña criatura del grupo avatar.

"¡Momo!" - exclamó Aang recuperando sus ánimos al verlo - "qué bueno que estás aquí, escucha, quiero que vayas por mi báculo, lo necesitamos para salir de aquí"

El lémur le miró un momento y luego de unos segundos partió del lugar subiendo la quebrada "¿crees que te haya entendido?" le preguntó un poco desconfiada la maestra.

"al único que entiende Momo es a mí, confío en él" - respondió seguro mirando hacia donde había tomado dirección el lémur.

Y en el tanque principal, Sokka se encontraba atado mientras Ty Lee se le acercaba dándoles besos en su mejilla "¡¿qué haces?!" gritó Sokka sonrojado apartando su rostro.

"ya eres mío" - le contestó sonriendo pícara y le levantó su rostro con su dedo - "eres todo cuanto quería para navidad"

Sokka se sonrojó como tomate "no puedo creer que estés interesada en un sujeto como él" le dijo Mai mirando indiferente al guerrero de la tribu agua.

"es muy lindo ¿no te parece?" - volteó sonriendo Ty Lee a mirar a su amiga.

Mai prefirió permanecer callada mirando a otra parte y se retiró del lugar mientras que Ty Lee volvía a besar a Sokka quien gritaba desesperado. Afuera, en el pueblo, todos los habitantes de este permanecían quietos y muy asustados abrazados a los pequeños niños que también temían por lo de las minas. Azula caminaba por en frente de ellos induciéndoles más temor con su presencia.

"por... por favor, princesa Azula" - le rogaba asustado el jefe - "es víspera de navidad... no puede hacer esto"

"¿qué no puedo hacer qué?" - le volvió la mirada amenazadora congelándolo de pavor - "que no se te olvide con quien estás tratando"

El jefe del pueblo quedó paralizado y volvió a su lugar. Zuko, Katara y Milu continuaban su trayecto con más calma después de haber pasado la zona minada. Zuko caminaba delante de ellas mientras Katara le observaba intrigada.

"Katara" - dijo Milu haciéndola reaccionar.

"¡ah! ¿sí?" - preguntó esta volviendo su mirada junto a la pequeña.

"ese chico es muy lindo" - le dijo sonriendo esta.

"¿quién? ¿Zuko?" - preguntó extrañada.

"a ti te gusta ¿verdad? por eso lo has estado mirando todo el tiempo"

"¡¿qué?! ¿cómo dices eso?" - se sobresaltó un poco molesta.

"yo creo que tú también le gustas" - le dijo Milu volviendo a sonreír.

Katara volvió a mirar fijamente a Zuko mientras este continuaba su marcha, pero de repente se detuvo. La maestra agua extrañada se acercó y al igual que él vio que frente a ellos se encontraban los tanques de la armada de fuego.

Aang y Toph seguían esperando la llegada del lémur un poco cansados, por fin apareció la figura de este sobre ellos "mira, ya está aquí" alzó la mirada alegre el monje hacia él. Momo llevando el báculo en su patas hizo caer este y Aang lo recibió en sus manos "gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo" le dijo complacido abriendo su planeador y dirigiéndose a la bandida ciega "Toph, afírmate bien" Esta se incomodó un poco, pero se aferró al cuerpo del monje poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y este enseguida dio un salto que los elevó haciéndolos ascender rápidamente gracias al planeador. Ya habiendo subido, Toph aún permanecía abrazada al monje.

"Toph... ya puedes soltarte" - le dijo Aang un poco inquieto.

Toph reaccionó y se apartó del monje sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, este la contempló con una sonrisa leve hacia la actitud de su maestra tierra. De pronto se sintieron unas explosiones en dirección a las montañas que alteraron a ambos.

"la armada de fuego" - dijo preocupado Aang mirando hacia las montañas y disponiéndose a ir a estas.

"espera ¿qué hay del pueblo?" - le preguntó Toph haciéndolo detenerse.

"es verdad..." - recapacitó mirando en dirección al pueblo - "no permitiré que la nación del fuego arruine esta noche, no mi primera noche de navidad"

En las montañas, los disparos impactaban cerca de Zuko, Katara y Milu mientras estos emprendían la huída. Zuko mientras corría giró a mirar los tanques que continuaban sus ataques, se detuvo a mirar hacia uno de los peñascos cubiertos de nieve que había cerca. Katara se detuvo extrañada al ver que este lanzó a uno de los peñascos una bola de fuego que lo destruyó e hizo caer la nieve, pero esta no era suficiente y avanzaba lentamente "¿qué esperas? ¡haz alzo de agua control!" le gritó volteando a mirarla, enseguida ella usó su poder como maestra agua haciendo desprender más nieve, los tanques siguieron disparando pero Zuko se puso frente a Katara y destruyó estas con ataques de su mismo elemento, ella volvió a mirarlo sorprendida "¡continúa, yo me haré cargo del resto!" Katara preocupada siguió hasta que finalmente hizo bajar toda la nieve arrasando con los tanques, pero antes el último impacto había pegado en Zuko.

"¡Zuko!" - gritó preocupada Katara quien se agachó a su lado y lo tomó de los brazos arrastrándolo para atrás ya que la nieve podía alcanzarlo.

Una vez que el derrumbe terminó, Katara puso la cabeza de Zuko en sus rodillas, Milu se acercó a ellos mirando a Zuko.

"¿va a estar bien?" - preguntó la pequeña preocupada.

"sí... no te preocupes" - respondió sacando su cantimplora pero lo observó reflexiva unos instantes, cerró sus ojos y sacando agua sanó sus heridas que le había producido el impacto.

Zuko poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento y miró el rostro de Katara, se levantó sobresaltado al ver su posición frente a ella apartándose de inmediato. La contempló nervioso unos instantes como si estuviera a la defensiva. Katara le quedó viendo un poco inquieta también.

"¡lo lograste!" - exclamó alegre Milu hacia la maestra agua - "¡lo sanaste!"

"¿por qué hiciste eso?" - le recriminó molesto - "¡no pedí tu ayuda!"

"¡yo tampoco pedí la tuya! - le respondió también molesta - "¡pero aún así me salvaste!"

"¡no quieras pasarte de lista, campesina!"

"¡¿cómo dijiste?!"

La pequeña Milu observaba de un lado a otro como intercambiaban esas palabras, suspiró sin entender ninguna de sus reacciones.

"ya no hay de que preocuparse por lo de las minas, ahora pueden volver al pueblo, aquí termina nuestro camino" - dijo el príncipe exiliado dándoles la espalda.

"¡no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!" - le respondió más enfurecida y se levantó tomando de la mano a Milu yendo con ella en dirección al pueblo.

Zuko siguió su camino por otra dirección en las montañas, Milu observando a Zuko alejarse se detuvo haciendo detenerse también a Katara "¿vamos a dejarlo solo?"

"Milu, ya lo escuchaste y también debiste haberte dado cuenta que él es de la nación del fuego"

"él es diferente" - insistió - "él nos salvó, no es como los demás de la nación del fuego, tú también piensas eso ¿verdad?"

Katara observó los ojos de la pequeña que le suplicaban arduamente, luego suspiró y siguieron su camino hasta el pueblo. En el tanque principal, Ty Lee seguía abrazada a Sokka quien se encontraba más inquieto pero tramando algo "ah... Ty Lee ¿verdad? oye, supe que eras artista de circo ¿podrías hacerme una demostración?"

"¡por supuesto!" - exclamó entusiasmada poniéndose de pie de un salto mirando a Sokka - "qué bueno que me lo pidas, no hay duda que eres mi chico ideal, lo haré con gusto para ti" - y se paró de manos moviendo sus pies y haciendo distintas piruetas mientras Sokka cortaba por atrás las amarras con su boomerang sonriéndole nervioso para distraerla.

Una vez que terminó de hacer la última pirueta quedando en una posición complicada, Sokka tomando las amarras la ató de pies y manos quedando con su espalda torcida.

"lo siento, pero tengo un banquete esperándome" - dijo terminándola de atar y dirigiéndose a la salida arriba del tanque.

"eres malo" - dijo molesta inflando sus mejillas - "pero lindo" - finalizó sonriendo.

Afuera, en el pueblo, los aldeanos aún se encontraban inmóviles y asustados, Azula abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa maligna mirando hacia Aang y Toph quienes se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos. Una vez que llegaron se detuvieron, el monje observó preocupado el estado del pueblo y su gente, se dirigió furioso a Azula al observar que todos los adornos estaban destruidos y más importante el árbol también.

"hasta que al fin te apareciste" - le dijo esta maliciosa - "ya era hora antes de que este pueblo hubiese volado en pedazos"

"¿qué es lo que pretendes?" - le preguntó enfurecido acercándose a ella.

"espera, Aang, no te acerques" - exclamó la bandida ciega haciendo detenerse abruptamente al monje - "puedo sentir algo en la tierra"

"tu amiga tiene razón" - sonrió maliciosa Azula - "hay minas enterradas por todo el lugar, al menor contacto y saldrás hecho pedazos y todos aquí también"

"no serías capaz"

"¿quieres ponerlo a prueba?"

Aang observó a toda la gente, en especial a los niños que permanecían más asustados, suspiró y se dirigió resignado a Azula "está bien, haré lo que quieras, pero deja en paz a los demás... no es su culpa que haya llegado yo aquí"

"¡no... Aang!" - exclamó preocupada Toph.

"lo lamento" - dijo angustiado el monje a todos los del pueblo - "arruiné su fiesta, estaba tan emocionado que creo que dejé de lado lo más importante"

"¡Aang no!" - volvió a exclamar la bandida ciega tomándole la mano - "¡si te entregas todo se habrá perdido, el mundo llegará a su fin!"

Aang volteó a ella, veía en su rostro esa mirada de preocupación hacia él, tan sincera y hermosa que quedó entristecido con sus ojos clavados en ella. Azula ya fastidiada se disponía a lanzar un rayo hacia el avatar pero entonces la nieve se levantó en torno a ella envolviéndola y congelándole su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza. Toph y Aang extrañados voltearon a ver a Katara "llegué justo a tiempo" dijo sonriendo esta con sus manos en posición al haber realizado agua control.

"¡Katara!" - exclamó emocionado el monje junto con Toph.

Katara empezó a mover toda la nieve alrededor del pueblo "¡ahora, Toph!"

"perfecto" - sonrió confiada la maestra tierra - "ahora puedo sentir claramente las vibraciones y de donde están ubicadas cada una de las minas" - y dicho esto levantó grandes pedazos de tierra lanzándolos contra los tanques e impactándolos en estos, pero para su sorpresa al disiparse el humo ninguno de sus ataques les hizo el menor daño.

"buen intento, pero no te funcionará, estos tanques especiales de la armada de fuego tienen una fuente ilimitada de poder, ahora pagarán las consecuencias al habernos enfrentado" - sonrió maliciosa la princesa de fuego aún inmovilizada por el hielo en su cuerpo y gritó hacia los tanques - "¡abran fuego!"

Los tanques apuntaron y abrieron fuego, Katara y Toph hicieron un muro de tierra y hielo tratando de proteger a los del pueblo que permanecían encogidos gritando llenos de pavor. Aang se elevó dirigiéndose con su báculo a atacar los tanques, Azula rompió aquel hielo con su energía y se dirigió hacia el avatar lanzándole ataques del fuego azul.

Aang sujeto a los tanques saltaba de uno a otro golpeando el metal de donde disparaban pero no le hacía ningún daño a la vez que también evadía los ataques de Azula. Sokka se encontraba en lo alto del tanque principal entre medio de todo el humo que se había levantado a causa de las explosiones "¡¿qué es lo que pasa?!" decía tosiendo y se ponía a revisar el tanque hasta que halló unos inmensos paneles encima "¡ya entiendo, así que por esto era!" exclamó sorprendido y con su boomerang empezaba a golpear el soporte de estos para romperlos.

"conque aquí estabas" - dijo la voz de Mai que lo perturbó y se detuvo a mirarla inquieto - "lo siento por Ty Lee pero tendré que acabarte" - dijo sacando sus pinzas filosas.

Sokka retrocedió inquieto pero entonces Azula y Aang irrumpieron saltando hacia el tanque principal también "¿Sokka?" preguntó extrañado el monje al verlo ahí.

"¡Aang, son los paneles, se alimentan por completo de la energía del sol!"

"tu amigo es muy listo"- dijo sonriendo Azula y envió un rayo a Sokka pero el monje lo desvió con una corriente de aire originada con su báculo.

Azula y Mai atacaron al pequeño avatar mientras que Sokka derribaba el panel golpeándolo con su boomerang "¡ya está!" dijo sonriendo complacido una vez que lo logró. Aang con su báculo pegó en el tanque dañando este, Azula y Mai se apartaron mientras que Sokka saltó hacia otro de estos ejecutando la misma operación Aang se dirigió a los otros derribando sus paneles en un solo ataque con su báculo provocando una ráfaga "¡ahora Toph!" le gritó el monje mientras volvía a elevarse con su planeador. Toph fue haciendo estallar los tanques lanzándoles los pedazos de tierra en que se encontraban las minas. Sokka había derribado otro de los paneles, pero en ese instante Mai había saltado hasta donde se encontraba él.

"¡Toph, aquí!" - le gritó Sokka alterado.

Uno de los pedazos de tierra impactó con el tanque haciéndolo estallar "¡alto, espera a que me ba...!" no terminó de completar la frase ya que salió volando junto con Mai pero esta cayó bien mientras que él se estrelló en toda la cara. Azula vio a la bandida ciega como destruía cada uno de los tanques, dio un salto preparándose a lanzarle un rayo.

"¡¡Toph!!" - le gritó el monje.

El rayo se dirigía a la maestra tierra, ella movió uno de los pedazos de tierra poniéndolo en frente suyo, pero este al tener impacto con el rayo lo hizo pedazos impulsándola y haciéndola caer al suelo, Azula iba a volverla atacar pero cuando su lanzó su rayo Aang la había tomado y apartado pero el roce del ataque le dañó su hombro. Toph quedó conmocionada mientras ambos caían al suelo.

"¡¡Aang!!" - exclamó preocupada Katara corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos pero fue detenida por Mai quien le lanzó sus puntas filosas, las detuvo poniendo un escudo de hielo.

Azula caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa ya victoriosa "finalmente daremos por terminado esto" dijo maliciosa preparándose a lanzar otro rayo. Toph se puso de pie furiosa y levantó enormes pedazos de roca lanzándolos contra Azula, ella alterada por el repentino ataque de la maestra tierra pudo destruir estos con gran dificultad lanzando sus rayos, pero las barridas en la tierra la tomaron por sorpresa lo cual aprisionaron su cuerpo. Toph movió un enorme pedazo de roca impactándolo contra la princesa de fuego quien pese a cubrirse tal ataque la impulsó hasta el suelo. Katara atrapó el cuerpo de Mai con hielo librándose así de ella para ir a ver a Aang. Toph se acercó también a él muy preocupada mientras Katara le revisaba su herida.

"¿cómo se encuentra?" - preguntó Toph.

"estará bien" - respondió sacando su cantimplora.

Azula se había puesto de pie y se disponía a atacar a los tres aprovechando la distracción de las dos maestras, pero entonces un ataque de fuego la hizo apartarse de estos. Katara sorprendida volteó a mirar a Zuko quien había dirigido el ataque hacia su hermana "Zuko..."

"así que estabas con vida, pudiste escapar de mi otra armada" - sonrió maliciosa Azula - "¿y ahora qué? ¿vienes para ayudar a los enemigos de nuestra nación?"

"soy un exiliado, no tengo obligaciones contigo ni con nadie, sólo estoy siguiendo mi propio camino"

Katara seguía observándolo sorprendida "Katara ¿qué estás esperando?" le preguntó Toph haciéndola reaccionar para que aliviara al monje. Katara sacó agua de su cantimplora y curó la herida de Aang mientras Zuko y Azula luchaban entre sí.

"siempre supe que eras un traidor" - le reprochó Azula después de volver a ponerse en guardia - "esta será la oportunidad perfecta para acabar contigo" - y se dispuso a lanzar un ataque contra su hermano pero entonces una ráfaga de viento se interpuso, volvió a mirar al avatar que la apuntaba con su báculo mientras que Katara y Toph se mantenían en guardia.

"ríndete" - le dijo el monje - "ya tienes perdida la batalla"

La princesa de fuego volteó a mirar como su armada había sido destruida a excepción del tanque principal y que llegaba el atardecer, volvió a mirar llena de odio a todos los demás, desprendió una llamarada de fuego causando una explosión, todos se cubrieron del humo, una vez que este se disipó Azula, Mai y el tanque principal habían desaparecido.

"ha escapado" - dijo Katara.

"no importa" - respondió Aang - "lo importante es que nadie haya resultado lastimado" - pero al voltear a mirar vio como casi todo el pueblo estaba destruido bajando una mirada de culpa.

Katara y Toph se le acercaron acongojadas mientras que Sokka enterrado en la nieve se había levantado "¿qué pasó? ¿ganamos?" y levantó su mano con su boomerang victorioso "¡sí, una vez más el grupo Avatar ha salvado el día!" pero al ver a todos los demás acongojados se quedó callado bajando su mano.

"lo he arruinado... lo he vuelto a arruinar todo otra vez" - dijo entristecido Aang.

"no Aang" - le dijo Katara poniendo su mano en su hombro - "tú no tuviste la culpa"

"es cierto" - afirmó el jefe del pueblo acercándose a él - "usted nos ha salvado"

"sí..." - afirmó también Toph sonriendo acercándose a él - "también me salvaste a mí, Aang"

El monje se sonrojó. Katara había volteado para mirar a Zuko quien se alejaba del lugar, corrió hasta donde él "¡Zuko!" le gritó, este se detuvo y volteó a mirarla. Quedaron unos segundos contemplándose fijamente queriéndose decir algo pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionar una palabra "te... te agradezco que hayas venido" balbuceó un poco la maestra agua sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

"esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes" - le respondió sin dureza y desviando un poco su mirada - "sólo quiero conseguir mi libertad"

"yo..." - volvió a decir Katara y se quitó su collar pasándoselo a Zuko quien se sorprendió.

"¿por qué me entregas eso?"

"si quieres tomar un rumbo distinto para tu vida y necesitas de alguien... te lo prestaré y me lo devolverás en caso de que aceptes"

Zuko quedó viéndola fijamente y sacó la espada que su tío le había regalado cuando niño pasándosela a Katara "ten esto entonces... si se da la ocasión nos volveremos a ver y te daré una respuesta" Katara quedó mirándole fijo hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano de lejos "¡Katara!" Zuko se alejó, desapareciendo de su vista mientras Sokka se acercaba a ella quien veía en dirección al príncipe exiliado y guardó su espada.

"¿qué creías que estabas haciendo?" - le preguntó desconfiado.

"ah, nada ¿en qué estás pensando, Sokka?" - le reprochó molesta.

"¡adiós, adiós, Zuko, gracias!" - le gritaba sonriendo Milu al lado de los hermanos de la tribu agua.

Sokka miró extrañado a la pequeña que tan repentinamente había aparecido a su lado. Ya todo reunidos en el pueblo miraban los destrozos del lugar "creo que este año no podrá celebrarse la fiesta de navidad" dijo entristecido el jefe.

"¡olvídense de eso!" - reclamó Sokka - "pasemos directo al banquete y al platillo principal"

"eso no podrá ser, la armada de fuego acabó con casi todo, incluido el banquete"

"¡¡nooo!! ¡¿entonces para qué fue todo esto?!"

"esperen, aún podemos celebrar la navidad" - dijo el monje - "tenemos poco tiempo así que todos tendremos que colaborar"

"pero no tenemos tiempo de elaborar más regalos" - dijo desilusionado uno de los aldeanos.

"no se trata de regalos, esta fiesta es algo mucho más que eso, aún tenemos tiempo para conseguir otro árbol y podemos distribuir la comida que queda"

Todos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron distribuyéndose dadas las tareas que Aang sugirió. Ya en la noche, habían terminado de enderezar el árbol y alumbrar con unas cuantas velas este y su alrededor. Aang miró emocionado aquel árbol y todo el cielo cubierto de estrellas, el jefe le pasó una estrella indicándole que debía ponerla en la punta de este. El monje dio un salto y puso esta. Todos aplaudieron emocionados esperando la llegada de la estrella fugaz.

"no puedo creer que todas las horas de trabajo de ayer y hoy fueron para conseguir esto" - dijo Sokka decepcionado mirando en su mano una pequeña pieza de pollo.

"anímate, ya llegará la estrella fugaz" - le dijo su hermana.

Mientras todos seguían esperando Aang miró a Toph que se encontraba algo entristecida, fue hasta donde ella y la tomó de su mano llevándola atrás de una de las casas "¿qué sucede?" preguntó extrañada.

"me dijiste que te sentías triste en esta fecha porque no podías ver la estrella fugaz... pero cuando alguien celebra su primera noche de navidad tiene derecho a pedir un deseo" - y tocó suavemente el rostro de Toph - "y yo quiero que veas por un momento, que me veas, Toph"

El rostro de Toph se conmovió ante el monje. La estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo iluminando este y haciendo brillar el árbol en su entorno. Todos exclamaron entusiasmados mientras juntaban sus manos y cerraban sus ojos pidiendo su deseo. Aang suavemente acercó su rostro al de Toph besando sus labios, los ojos de esta se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando la estrella fugaz les iluminó las pupilas de Toph se abrieron y su iris tornó un color verde oscuro viendo al joven monje al principio un poco borroso pero luego viendo claramente su rostro quien sonreía enternecido.

"Aang... Aang" - mencionó con sus ojos lagrimosos que destellaban gran ternura con sus pupilas moviéndose, se abrazó al monje que también la abrazó consigo.

Mientras que la pequeña Milu permanecía con sus manos entrelazadas con sus ojos cerrados muy concentrada en su deseo, en ese momento se escucharon una voz "Milu" La pequeña volteó sorprendida al ver a su padre con su brazo vendado y con un bastón cojeando un poco pero que le sonreía dulcemente.

"papá... ¡papá!" - exclamó sorprendida y emocionada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Sokka y Katara quedaron sorprendidos "han regresado de la guerra ¿pero cómo?" preguntó Sokka alterado.

"yo y mis compañeros estuvimos batallando largo tiempo, en un ataque salimos con vida pero el general a cargo nos mandó a nuestro pueblo para recuperarnos" - respondió sonriendo emocionado mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

"me alegra escuchar eso" - dijo sonriendo emocionada Katara mirando a Milu que también sonreía junto a su padre.

Todos los guerreros caminaban hacia sus hijos en un estado similar al padre de Milu, estos corrían felices a abrazar emocionados a sus padres "es un milagro" dijo emocionado el jefe "todos han vuelto a salvo"

"bueno Katara, supongo que tenías razón, después de todos los milagros si existen" - le dijo su hermano un poco incrédulo y de brazos cruzados mirando a otra parte.

"supongo que sí" - dijo esta mirando la espada de Zuko que tenía en su mano.

Zuko mientras tanto caminaba hacia su tío quien le sonrió al verlo "me alegra de verte, sobrino, parece que pasaste un buen día"

"un día como cualquier otro" - dijo pasando por su lado.

"parece que recibiste un presente" - dijo su tío sonriendo alcanzando a ver el collar que tenía en su mano.

"no es nada" - dijo escondiendo este.

"bueno" - dijo sonriendo - "la noche empieza a estar más cálida, pero creo que nos vendría bien un poco de té al terminar la jornada" - y fue caminado con su sobrino hasta que observó que unos copos de nieve caían lentamente dando un hermoso ambiente.

Zuko y su tío se detuvieron a mirar tranquilos los copos de nieve mientras que todos en el pueblo observaban emocionados estos caer. Toph y Aang se apartaron muy lentamente de sí mirándose uno a los ojos del otro con gran ternura. Los ojos de Toph volvieron a nublarse nuevamente hasta perder la visión, estos se llenaron de lágrimas pero a la vez su rostro dibujó una sonrisa.

"feliz navidad, Toph"

"feliz navidad, Aang"

Fin

Terminé por fin este fic, modifiqué un poco el primer cap, así que vuélvanlo a leer jejej gracias a todos por sus reviews Kyoshi -C, Princess Sheccid, Kenryu17x, Nightwings, Rpadme, always mssb a todos ustedes una feliz navidad (aunque ya es un poco tarde) y que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo y que sigan habiendo más fics del avatar este año.

**Kyoshi -C**: qué bueno que te haya gustado y aquí el final que espero que también te haya sido de tu agrado.

**Princesa Sheccid**: Felices fiestas también, espero que también el final te haya gustado.

**Kenryu17x**: A mí también me gusta la pareja de Aang y Toph y la tomé más en consideración ya que hay muchas historias entre Zuko y Katara que también me encantan, y se cumplió tu expectativa del beso jeje.

**Nightwings**: gracias por tu apoyo, y que bueno que te reíste, quería poner de todo un poco y en este capi puse más acción, la pareja Zuko y Katara es mi favorita pero no pude darles mucho protagonismo y no se me dio la ocasión para que ambos se besaran U U pero aún así se entendieron mejor para alguna relación futura, mi fic de shaman king dame un poco más de tiempo, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero te prometo que lo continuaré.

**Rpame**: Qué extraño eso de los reviews anónimos... yo no tengo mucho de haberme registrado y recién empiezo a cachar más, con decirte que antes escribía tipo script y estaba prohibido en esta página, sorry por demorarme U U de hecho tenía pensado terminarlo el mismo día 24 pero no se me dio la oportunidad, agradezco enormemente tu interés, me puso muy contenta y espero que al igual que todos te haya gustado el final.

**always mssb**: Milu si les dio un pequeño empujoncito, jeje, al mostrarle que Zuko no era tan malo, te agradezco también tu review, no estaba muy segura de la idea al hacer un fic del avatar así que intenté con uno pequeño para ver que tal me iba, ojala el final te haya gustado también.


End file.
